Help - User Access Levels
Different users have access to different functions of the site. Wiki requesters are given administrator and bureaucrat access. They can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Anyone Users must have an account in order to edit on the wiki or use the wiki's chat function. Logged in users Users who have (this is free and only requires a username and password) can change the title of a page by moving it. (That is much better and faster than creating a new page and moving the content.) Logged-in users can upload an image or other file to the wiki. There are restrictions on which file types can be uploaded. Logged-in users can mark a page on recent changes as "patrolled" to show other users that they have checked an edit. Logged-in users can also customize the display of the wiki using , as well as maintain a page watchlist. Rollback Users with the "rollback" permission are able to revert vandalism and bad-faith edits by using the rollback link on diff pages and user contributions list. They are just like logged-in users, only with one extra button. Bureaucrats can give users rollback rights by using the form at . The action will be logged on . Administrators ("sysops") Administrators can delete pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. Administrators can also delete and undelete uploaded files. Administrators can lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. Administrators can block an IP address or user name from editing. Administrators can revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. Administrators can edit the MediaWiki namespace to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by at any time. For details, see the . Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on the wiki where they are a bureaucrat and give trusted users a on their own wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact Angela if you need admin access removed from any user. Instructions for bureaucrats (Please see Central Wikia help page for full details.) Briefly, the commonest duties are: #Bureaucrat can grant or revoke rollback rights for users through . #Bureaucrats can turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . There is a link to this on the list of . Staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see contact us for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Category:Help Pages